Games for the Clans
by ravensongwarrior
Summary: It's been a year since the first Hunger Games with the characters from the Warriors series. Twenty-four cats from the first series, six from each Clan, are brought together in the second Hunger Games dictated by the Dark Forest. Who will be the ultimate winner? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, this is my Warriors and Hunger Games crossover! FYI, the cats here are all from the first series, no matter if they died or not. I didn't make Tigerstar part of the Dark Forest yet because he didn't die until the Darkest Hour. I'll write as much as I can!  
**

**THE REAPING**

Mapleshade was crouched on the Great Rock, looking down at the assembled cats with malice in her eyes. Today was the reaping. She could see the fear in each cat's eyes and she was satisfied with it. If they were terrified, then the Dark Forest had done well in taking over the Clans and enforcing _their _rules. The Hunger Games was about to begin. Twenty-four of these cats would leave. Twenty-three of them would never come out.

"From ThunderClan…" Mapleshade trained her eyes on the pack of broad-shouldered, muscular cats. The Clans had been separated and they were sorted into their Clan by which Clan they had been born into. "She-cats, why don't you step forward?"

All of them did so in unison. Mapleshade saw Fernpaw's eyes gleam in terror. Let them pray to StarClan that they would be saved. It would not work.

Mapleshade was given stones inside a ball made out of rock. The ball was placed in front of her and she had to reach in and pull out three stones with names inscribed on them. Every cat that was not a kit could be chosen – even the elders or the medicine cats. Mapleshade was looking forward to the horror each she-cat would display when they discovered they were chosen.

Deftly Mapleshade snatched the first stone out. "Bluestar."

The ThunderClan leader stepped forward and Mapleshade was frustrated that Bluestar did not show her feelings but instead stood proudly.

"Bluestar, your nine lives have been stripped from you and you are now just a warrior. Let us all cheer for Blue_fur_!"

There was no response. Mapleshade had expected this, as this was the second Hunger Games for the four Clans and the same thing had happened in the previous one. The first had been in Crookedstar's era. But for SkyClan…that was a different matter altogether. They had been enslaved to the Dark Forest when the very first cats moved into the gorge and when the new SkyClan had been formed, the Dark Forest enslaved them yet again.

"The next she-cat…Spottedleaf."

The ThunderClan medicine cat's eyes widened. When she didn't move, Brokenstar slid up behind her and shoved her forward savagely. Firestar made as if he were to dart forward, but Graystripe wove in front of him, stopping him.

"Spottedleaf!" yowled Firestar.

Mapleshade rolled her eyes. Firestar could grieve all he wanted to. It wouldn't change anything.

The last stone was picked. "Sandstorm."

Sandstorm strode confidently into her three Clanmates' ranks. Firestar struggled with a Dark Forest warrior to reach Spottedleaf and Sandstorm. Mapleshade sighed.

"Now, the toms…"

Instead of taking one stone at a time, Mapleshade decided to draw all three out at once. "Graystripe, Whitestorm, and Thornpaw, welcome to the Hunger Games!"

All three toms swarmed to the front next to the she-cat. Thornpaw, the youngest, was leaning on Graystripe for comfort. Mapleshade wished that they could somehow make it so the cats would have no source of condolence. But that would perhaps be too harsh…

"WindClan!" Mapleshade was given the two balls for drawing the toms and she-cats. She, like before, used the tactic of taking all three at once for the she-cats.

"Morningflower, Ashfoot, and Runningbrook!"

The she-cats strode to the front, a little more than six fox-lengths away from the ThunderClan cats. Mapleshade snatched stones for the toms.

"Ah…Tornear, Gorsepaw, and Barkface…"

Mapleshade purred as she chose the last twelve for the other Clans.

"From RiverClan, the she-cats are: Shadepelt, Leopardstar – Leopard_fur _now – and Silverstream."

Graystripe and Crookedstar both looked stricken.

"The toms are: Stonefur, Heavystep, and Whiteclaw…

"The ShadowClan she-cat tributes are: Tallpoppy, Russetfur, and Yellowfang…"

Yellowfang looked furious at the fact she was being counted as a ShadowClan she-cat, but wisely held her tongue as she stepped forward.

"And the ShadowClan toms are Boulder, Littlecloud, and Blackfoot."

As Mapleshade wrapped up the reaping, she saw many cats looked relieved that they were not picked and they were spared until next year's Hunger Games. But some were already mourning for their Clanmates – only one cat could survive, and they were certain the one they had befriended or loved was not going to make it.

Mapleshade smirked at the cats below her.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yellowfang's Point of View_**

Yellowfang and the other tributes were taken to the Moonstone – or the Shadowstone, now. Ever since the Dark Forest had taken over, the Moonstone had become an oily, death-like black. Several Dark Forest cats led them into Mothermouth.

Yellowfang was not afraid. She had taken this journey many times before, but others were not so appeased. They looked frightened. There was no concealing their horror at being chosen. None of them were killers and none of them were servants of the Dark Forest.

What would happen to her now? She would certainly not make it. She cast her gaze around the throng of cats as they padded into the darkness, their claws clicking against the stone. She considered possible allies…she had seen the first Hunger Games on the magical screen the Dark Forest had projected into every Clan's camps. Who had come out on top? She couldn't remember.

Of course, she would take Russetfur as an ally – all of the ThunderClan she-cats, too. She trusted them. She _knew _them, even though she didn't know Russetfur as well. She narrowed her eyes at Blackfoot. If he became leader, ShadowClan would continue its reputation for being foul and arrogant. She wouldn't trust him in a million seasons.

The only way Yellowfang knew they had come to the Shadowstone was when they came into the room with the hole in the roof, fresh air sweeping in. She saw the faint, black glint of the Shadowstone and narrowed her eyes. This was an abuse of everything good and pure.

"Touch your noses to the Shadowstone, _Clanmates_," hissed Brokenstar. Yellowfang's stomach tightened as the sound of her son.

_He's become so evil! You went from an innocent Brokenkit to a Brokenpaw, and then to a revolting Brokentail to a merciless, wrathful Brokenstar…_

Yellowfang had no choice but to obey. These cats could kill her with a single strike if they so desired…she pressed her nose to the obsidian surface.

She blinked, and Mothermouth was gone.

Yellowfang gawked.

This…this was beyond the Clans!

Yellowfang would later learn that she was in the new Dark Forest, but it was called the "Capitol" instead. Everything was made of material Yellowfang knew of but had never seen it being put to this use. There were marble floors and strange things called "couches" and wooden floors in other places and steel walls and doors that automatically pulled back for a cat. Stairs intertwined to more floors, higher than Yellowfang had ever known, and like the Hunger Games projected onto magical screens, there were the same screens in some places and glass windows…everything was built as the Twolegs would. From the murmuring of the other cats, she knew that they, too, were shocked to see this wondrous place.

"Welcome to the Dark Forest," announced Mapleshade, stalking forward and facing them. Her transparent pelt seemed to come into focus and then fade again. "This is the Capitol. The Dark Warriors are so powerful that we made this heavenly place inspired by Twolegs, yet much more advanced than them today."

Yellowfang remembered to snap her mouth shut before she looked undesirable – even she wasn't undesirable-looking enough already.

"As the guidelines are for the Hunger Games, you will be given interviews. All of you have already had warrior training, so there will be no need for training. Tomorrow a cat will come to your bedrooms and take you to where the interviews will be held. Beforehand, you will meet your stylist and they will touch you up a bit – they'll make those with ugly faces look stunning." Mapleshade smirked. "Be prepared, all of you. You are given only two days to prepare – the rest of today and tomorrow. On your third day here, the Hunger Games will begin!"

Yellowfang swallowed. There was no chance of her survival.

"Here are some rules – last Hunger Games, we had some rule-breaking. We are determined to not have that this year." Mapleshade cackled. Yellowfang was certain that the Dark Forest she-cat was absolutely mad. "There will be _no fighting _between the tributes! We want you in top shape for your deaths. Also, there are no two winners. Some cats thought it was…_funny _to refuse to kill each other and we had to wipe them out in the end."

Yes, Yellowfang knew this. If she picked up any allies, she would have to abandon them before there were too few tributes left in the arena – the place where the Hunger Games took place.

"Your survival and your success in the Hunger Games depend on your awareness, quickness, and skill. If you have no skill…then you better practice in your rooms." For a moment, Mapleshade looked as if she was going to laugh again, but then she continued on. "You should be relieved to know that your Clanmates back home will not be injured for whatever you do in the Games. Outsmarting the others is not going to hurt anyone…if you are not in the arena." This time, she did guffaw.

"Now…Ivylight? Take them to their rooms."


End file.
